Nachtschreck
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Hiko, Kenshin WAFF


Nachtschreck 

Ruroni Kenshin Fanfiction by Ayumi Ikari

Der markerschütternde Schrei zeriss die friedliche Stille der klaren Spätsommernacht wie eine messerscharfe Klinge. Seijuro Hiko seufzte innerlich und wandte seinen Blick von dem sternenübersäten Nachthimmel ab. Er öffnete die Tür zu der kleinen Hütte, die nun teilweise in das silberne Licht des Mondes getaucht war. 

Auf einem Futon, umhüllt von einer Decke sass ein Junge mit weitaufgerissenen Augen. Sein Blick war leer, aber er zitterte und schien verängstigt zu sein. Er reagierte nicht als Hiko eintrat und flüsterte nur ein paar unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

"Der Nachtschreck..." 

Hiko beugte sich zu ihm runter.

"Ist ja gut, Kenshin. Du hast nur geträumt." Versuchte er das Kind zu beruhigen.

Hiko wusste genau, das Kenshin nicht wirklich wach war. 

Als bei Kenshin vor ein paar Wochen diese nächtliche Angstzustände aufgetreten waren , hatte Hiko die ersten paar male versucht in aufzuwecken, aber es war jedes Mal sinnlos gewesen und hatte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, weil Kenshin im Schlaf angefangen hatte wie wild um sich zu schlagen. Also war er dazu übergegangen einfach solange bei Kenshin zu bleiben, bis seine Angst, die Hiko "Nachtschreck" getauft hatte,  nachließ und er wieder normal weiterschlafen konnte. Manchmal dauerte es nur Minuten, dann wieder fast eine Stunde. Anders als bei seinen Alpträumen, konnte sich Kenshin am Morgen nach einer Angstattacke an nichts mehr erinnern. 

Das Zittern liess langsam nach und schliesslich fielen Kenshin die Augen zu. Er fiel wieder zurück auf seinen Futon und schlief friedlich weiter. Morgen würde er sich an nichts mehr erinnern, wofür Hiko sehr dankbar war. Kenshins nächtliche Angstattacken hielten ihn zwar Nachts wach, obwohl sie meistens zu beginn der Nacht eintraten, aber sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu seinen Alpträumen.  Kenshin war ein tapferer Junge und obwohl er für sein frühes Alter schon zu viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen hatte, war er immer stark gewesen. Tagsüber schaffte er es , die furchtbaren Ereignisse zu verdrängen, doch dafür suchten sie ihn in der Nacht um so stärker heim.  Hiko hatte es für vollkommen normal befunden, schliesslich war Kenshin noch ein Kind, auch wenn er in manchen Dingen schon sehr reif war. In der Nacht jedoch , wenn er mit verstörtem Gesicht und verzweifelten Schluchzen aus seinem Träumen aufschreckte , war Kenshin wie jedes andere Kind auch.

Hiko goß sich einen Schluck Sake ein und blickte auf das schlafende Kind. Mondlich fiel auf sein zartes Gesicht und nichts erinnerte mehr an die Angst die ihn noch vor ein paar Minuten heimsuchte. 

"Wenn es doch immer so einfach wäre..." dachte er als er einen weiteren Schluck Sake trank. Er hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht für notwendig befunden, Kenshin von diesen nächtlichen Angstzuständen zu erzählen. Die paar Male , an denen er Kenshin am nächsten Morgen danach gefragt hatte, hatte er sich nie an etwas erinnern können. Da ihn seine Alpträume schon genug plagten, hatte Hiko beschlossen ihn nicht auch noch damit zu beunruhigen.

Manchmal weinte Kenshin stundenlang im Schlaf vor sich hin, ein anderes mal schreckte er verstört aus einem unruhigen Schlaf und manchmal war es so schlimm , das Hiko ihn aufwecken musste. Kenshin schlug dann um sich , weinte und schrie  und schaffte es doch nicht sich selbst aus der Dunkelheit seiner Träume zu befreien. Jedesmal wenn Hiko ihn dann sanft aus dem Schlaf schüttelte , war er minutenlang noch so in seiner Traumwelt gefangen, das er gar nicht wahrnahm , das er nur geträumt hatte. Letzten Monat hatten die Alpträume schliesslich ihren Höhepunkt erreicht...

"NEIN!!!" schrie er ein letztes mal entsetzt auf als er die Augen aufschlug. Durch seine tränenverschleierten Augen konnte er nichts sehen. Sein Herze pochte so schnell als wollte es im nächsten Moment zerspringen und sein ganzer Körper war mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Er wollte rennen, so schnell es ging , weg von den schwarzen Gestalten in seinen Träumen, weg von dem Blut, das überall war, weg von dem Grauen in seinem Inneren. Doch blind wie er war konnte er nichts weiter tun als hilflos zu versuchen sich von der weichen Hülle , die sich um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte, zu befreien . Als ihn plötzlich eine Hand packte schrie er ein weiteres mal auf und begann blindlings um sich zu schlagen. Er musste weg, so schnell es ging, nur weg, nur weg, bevor es zu spät war. 

"Kenshin..." 

Aus der Ferne drang eine Stimme zu ihm

Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor. Er bedauerte, das die Stimme nicht ihn rief. Warum rief ihn niemand? Warum war niemand da um ihm zu helfen?

"Kenshin..."

Die Stimme kam näher. Kenshin...er versuchte verzweifelt sich an irgendetwas im Zusammenhang mit diesen Namen zu erinnern, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Dennoch war er sich sicher, das der Mensch hinter dieser Stimme ihm helfen würde, falls er ihn erreichen würde, auch wenn er nicht Kenshin hieß. Er klammerte sich an diese Hoffnung und schlug um so fester um sich. Wenn er es erst mal geschafft hätte , sich von vielen blutbefleckten Händen zu befreien, die ihn mit aller Gewalt festhielten, dann würde er so schnell er konnte zu der Stimme rennen.

"KENSHIN!" Da war sie wieder! Die Stimme, die jemanden namens Kenshin rief.

"Lasst mich los" brüllte er den blutigen Händen aus der Dunkelheit entgegen. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Vielleicht würde die Stimme wieder verschwinden, wenn sie bemerken würde, das hier niemand war ausser ihm. 

Bitte geh nicht weg...

"BAKA DESHI WACH JETZT ENDLICH AUF!"

Kenshin zuckte zusammmen . Die Dunkelheit war verschwunden, irgendwo hinter dem Schleier aus Tränen konnte er ein schwaches Licht sehen.

"Kenshin..." 

Aber die Stimme war noch da! Sie rief wieder diesen Namen...seinen Namen....es war sein Name, und diesen Name hatte er von dem Menschen bekommen ,der ihn die ganze zeit gerufen hatten.

Er wischte sich mit seiner geballten Faust die nicht endenden wollenden Tränen aus den Augen und blickte sich verwirrt um. Dort wo zuvor noch völlige Dunkelheit herrschte schien nun das Licht einer kleinen Kerze und das fahle Mondlicht. Die  vielen blutbefleckten Hände, die ihn festgehalten hatten, waren verschwunden. Es waren nur noch zwei Hände die ihn an der Schulter gepackt hatten und sanft schüttelten.

"Shisho?" schluchzte Kenshin fragend als er den Kopf hob. 

"Wer denn sonst, baka." Antwortete Hiko, der neben Kenshins Futon sass,  so mild wie er vermochte.

Kenshin war erleichtert. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen...

Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören zu weinen. Er wollte , aber es ging nicht.  Die Angst saß noch zu tief. Das Salz der Tränen brannte wie Feuer auf seinem glühenden Gesicht.

"Du hast nur geträumt, Baka." Versuchte Hiko ihn zu beruhigen.

"Shisho ..." schluchzte Kenshin verzweifelt als er sich an Hiko klammerte . 

Hiko seufzte innerlich und drückte den Jungen , der weinend seine Hände in seine Brust krallte, sanft an sich.

"Ist ja gut...es war nur ein Traum..." 

Er strich Kenshin über das zersauste Haar.

"Baka deshi ..." 

Wolken zogen über den Nachthimmel, verdeckten das Licht des runden Mondes , zogen weiter und ließen das Licht wieder über die weite des stillen Waldes scheinen.

Es waren viele Wolken am Mond vorbeigezogen, als Kenshins Schluchzen langsam immer leiser wurde und schließlich ganz verstummte. Sein Herz klopfte wieder in seinem normalen Rhythmus. Er hatte seinen Kopf an Hikos Brust gelegt und starrte mit roten Augen ins Leere.

"Shisho...?" unterbrach Kenshin nach einiger Zeit die Stille.

"Was ist, Baka deshi?"

"Ich...." begann Kenshin zögernd, "es tut mir leid...."

"Was tut dir leid, Baka deshi?"

Diese Frage hatte Kenshin nicht erwartet.

"Ich ...ich sollte stärker sein..." bekannte Kenshin schuldbewusst.

Hiko seufzte . Was für ein Bekenntnis für einen Achtjährigen.

"Du hast noch Zeit , baka. Du kannst mir deine Stärke morgen bei unserem Training zeigen. Aber dazu solltest du jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen."

"Ja, Shisho." Antwortete Kenshin erleichtert und schlüpfte unter seine Decke. 

"Danke, Shisho." Murmelte er noch bevor ihm die Augen zu fielen.

Vier Wochen war das bereits her und Hiko war dankbar , das es bis jetzt nie wieder so schlimm gewesen war.  Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Kenshin, bevor er die Hütte wieder verliess.

Es war wirklich eine Plage mit dem Kind. Entweder hielt er ihn die ganze Nacht mit seinen Alpträumen wach oder schrie den ganzen Wald zusammen wenn ihn der Nachtschreck heimsuchte und falls es doch mal eine Nacht ohne diese zwei Störungen gab, machte er ins Bett.

"Baka deshi" murmelte Hiko als er sich eine letzte Schale Sake eingoss.

Owari

Hallo liebe/r Leser/in , danke das du bis zum Ende gelesen hast J Hoffentlich ist jetzt niemand enttäuscht , weil die Geschichte so unspektakulär war , aber Spannung und Action waren noch nie meine Stärke. Ursprünglich sollte die Geschichte nur von dem Nachtschreck handeln, den es übrigens wirklich gibt und unter Kindern weit verbreitet ist.( Ich habe einen Artikel darüber gelesen und bin deshalb erst auf die Idee gekommen, ausserdem finde ich das "Nachtschreck" ein cooler Titel für eine Fanfiction ist ;-) Hoffentlich hat jetzt keiner eine Battousai -Fanfiction erwartet ^_^°, der Name würde ja auch irgendwie auf ihn passen)

Wie auch immer, der Nachtschreck allein lieferte zu wenig Stoff für eine FF, also hab ich noch ein paar Alpträume mitreingepackt.

Ich weiß nicht genau ob Kenshin acht ,neun oder zehn war, als er zu Hiko kam, die Meinungen gehen da ja auseinander . Ich werde demnächst noch ein paar Kurzgeschichten aus Kenshins Kindheit schreiben, ich mag den kleinen Ken-chan  J  

Und  zu guter letzt: Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung, auch wenn ihr es schlecht oder zu kitschig fandet. Danke!


End file.
